Forbidden fruit
by editsullivan
Summary: Trapped in a foreign world, Ahsoka and Maul have no choice but to endure each other's company leaving them to explore the unknown that would lead them to the forbidden pleasures of the Force. Rated M for mature.


**Author's note: Ahsoka is a grown woman in this story.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Forbidden fruit**

"Where are we?" Ahsoka asked as her eyes scanned the endless land with its distant mountains. One minute they were fighting against their common enemy and then sudden darkness took over. When they woke up, they found themselves alone on a foreign planet with two moons.

"I have no idea." Maul replied also looking around the unfamiliar land. Then a sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Tapping down on his body, his eyes grew wide as saucers when he realized he was whole again. His legs with everything else were where they were meant to be making him shout with joy. His joyous bellowing echoed across the land over the mountains.

"What's wrong with you?" Ahsoka asked perplexed looking at him jumping up and down.

"My legs!" He exclaimed grabbing onto his thighs. "I have my legs back!"

"How is this possible?" She asked stepping closer. Then she stopped and with a suspicious glare, she asked. "Is this one of your tricks Maul?"

Shaking his horned head he grinned from ear to ear and then he said.

"Not a trick, come and touch it. It's real."

"I rather not." She replied with a disgusted face. Then she looked around again.

There was nothing but the two moons above their heads brightening up the deep green grassy ground with their milky color, and a large tree that stood erect in the land of grass between them. Within the lush crown were countless strange looking fruits softly glowing in the moonlight.

"I don't like this at all." Ahsoka shook her head and then turning to Maul, she said. "I'm leaving."

"And where are you going?" Maul asked with slight mockery.

"Anywhere but here." She replied. _He must think I'm a fool to fall for his trickery, _she thought as she started to walk away from him and the tree. There was no way that Maul grew his legs back _unless this was a dream,_ she thought as she kept walking. However, she didn't get too far when she realized she was walking back toward the tree again.

"How is this possible?" She asked herself when the tree came into view again with Maul sitting on the ground looking her way smiling with an evil grin. It felt like she was walking in circles when passing Maul, she went the other way but ended up walking back toward the tree again.

"This must be a limbo of some kind." She said with frustration. Then her eyes landed on Maul and with an upset tone she asked.

"How can you just sit there? Don't you see it's a trick?" Then she added with an angry face. "Get up and do something."

"Trick or not." He replied laughing. "I am never been this happy in decades." Saying that he pulled up his pant leg, showing off his muscular thigh with its intricate black tattoos.

"Now you see why?" He asked looking at her astonished face.

Throwing up her arms she shouted.

"Don't you see? It's a trick! It's NOT real!" Then she added with a softer tone. "We must be dreaming and I'm sorry to tell you, but when we are awakened, you are going to lose your legs again."

"Then I would never want to wake up again." Maul said tucking his pants back into his boot. Getting up, he walked past her and then he did a few flips in the air making him smile as he has never smiled before. "Did you see this?" He asked laughing.

Rolling her eyes she looked at him and said. "I'm thrilled."

It felt good to feel his muscles working again as he took one step after another. Then he did a few more flips and then he disappeared from her view. A few minutes later he was back coming from the opposite direction.

With an annoyed expression, she let out a frustrated sigh, and then as she walked closer to him, she asked.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Looking toward the dark mountains, Maul said.

"Wait and see what will happen." Then he sat down and gestured for her to do the same.

Sitting down beside him, she followed his gaze. With a dissatisfied expression, she said.

"There's no way out of here. I guess we will have no choice but to wait."

An hour later, while Maul chewed on a piece of weed staring at the starry sky, Ahsoka got up and approached the tree.

There was something familiar about it as she placed her hand on the warm, dry bark. Despite the fact it was night time, the tree felt warm and had a peculiar glow making her wonder about this place and its purpose. Then her eyes landed on the closest fruit hanging on a lower branch, beckoning her. Ahsoka had never seen a fruit like this before, but she felt thirsty and hungry and the plump orange-colored fruit looked juicy and inviting.

Reaching up, she plucked it from the tree.

A sweet, delicious aroma enveloped her senses as she placed her nose to it. The smell of the fruit felt familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging, she took a big bite. The fruit tasted exceptional, making her moan with pure pleasure.

"What are you doing?" Maul asked sitting up. "Do you even know what it is?" He asked.

"Oh, Maker." She groaned chewing on the juicy fruit. "This is so good."

Getting up, he asked. "What does it taste like?"

As the sticky juice ran down her chin, she wiped her face with the back of her hand, and then she said.

"It tastes sweet but also sour and just wonderful."

"Here." She said as she plucked another one from the tree and threw it at him. "Eat."

Hesitantly, Maul looked at the fruit, and then he took a bite savoring the sweetness of the forbidden fruit.

An hour later as they sat underneath the tree surrounded by half-eaten fruits, and countless seeds, they both uncontrollably laughed at one of Maul's jokes.

"Are you serious?" Ahsoka squealed holding onto her stomach. As tears of happiness rolled down her face, she smacked Maul on his left thigh, and then she asked.

"Where did you learn to tell jokes like that?"

"My brothers taught me." He said leaning his head against the tree feeling drunk. "When we were younger we used to tell jokes to each other all the time." He replied with a wide grin.

Wiping her face, she sniffed a few times, and then she said.

"It was funny. I can't believe you made me smile."

Gazing into her eyes, he said. "And I can't believe you liked my jokes."

Suddenly it felt like the air started to vibrate between them as they gazed into each other's eyes. Ahsoka wanted to look away from his burning gaze, but she just couldn't force herself to do so. Scooting closer, for some unexplained reason she wanted to touch him and kiss him.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused, as she seductively crawled up on his body.

"I'm not sure." She replied befuddled. "Can you feel it too?" She asked as her lips hovered over his.

Nodding his head, and while staring at her lips that looked more delicious than the fruits themselves, he muttered. "I feel it."

Then he grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers.

_She tasted sweeter than all the fruits of the strange tree,_ he thought, as her tongue found his. A warm, pleasurable sensation traveled through his body, instantly awakening his desire for her. Pulling her closer, and while his mouth devoured hers, he embraced her, feeling her soft breasts pressing against his chest.

Breaking the kiss, and with a drunken smile, she sat on his lap, grabbed onto his shirt, and pulled it over his head throwing it aside. Then she pushed him against the tree and ran her hands down his wide, muscular chest twirling her fingers over each tattoo. When she reached the top of his trousers, she bit her lips thinking about touching him there. The desire to have him and feel his strong body on hers swept through her heated body like wildfire. Quickly, she took her top off and threw it next to his.

Mesmerized, Maul reached up, and gently grabbed one of her perky breasts and lightly squeezed it. _Her skin felt soft, _he thought with awe, as he folded his hand over the small mound feeling the erect nipple pressing against his palm. Leaning closer, he sucked the dark orange bud into his mouth making Ahsoka whimper with pleasure.

Then he swirled his tongue around it and then gently bit down enjoying the taste of her skin.

While he was occupied with her breasts, moving her hips back and forth, Ahsoka rubbed against his hardened manhood causing Maul to moan every time she did that. This felt really good and she didn't want to stop.

"I want to taste you." He panted. "And feel you."

Picking her up, he laid her down on the soft grass and swiftly pulled her boots and pants off. The view of her hairless naked body gave him a surge of excitement. She was just as beautiful _as I have imagined, _he thought, basking his eyes in her beauty.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

Burying his face between her lean thighs, he sucked and licked every inch of her enticing sex until her moans turned into loud panting making Maul smile.

Placing a finger inside her, and as he moved his hand in and out, he lifted up his head and asked. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes." She replied with a whimper.

"Then I'll try to be gentle." He said with a hushed tone as he placed another finger inside her making her tremble a little. "But I can't guarantee not to get carried away." He added with a sly smile curiously watching his fingers disappearing inside her. His trousers felt two sizes too small as his stiff member pressed against the fabric from the excitement he felt at the moment. He hoped this was not just a dream, because he couldn't wait to have her. _It's been so long, _he bitterly thought._ I want to feel that amazing sensation again._

Sitting back on his heels, he pulled down his pants exposing his erect manhood. With a satisfied grin, he looked down and wrapped his hand around it.

"Oh, Maker." He moaned touching himself. "I missed you so much."

Then his attention turned to Ahsoka and noticed a lustful spark in her blue eyes staring at his erection. Pushing herself up, she grabbed a hold of him and squeezed, feeling the hardened muscle pulsing in her hand.

A low, deep growl left his mouth as she started to move her hand. Then she leaned forward and licked the tip of his sex causing Maul to shudder with pleasure.

"Do you like this?" She asked twirling her tongue around the edges.

"Yes...please." He begged, watching her mouth closing on him.

"I want to taste you." She whispered gazing at his moist, red skin.

Slowly, she sucked him into her mouth. While he held onto her montrals she diligently moved her head up and down giving him an extraordinary sensation. Not even a minute went by when Maul wanted to stop her before he reached his peak, but she firmly held him down not wanting to let go. Panting hard and with an animalistic growl, he filled her mouth with his seed.

"Oh, Ahsoka." He whimpered while his body shook with ecstasy.

"It tastes good." She said licking her lips. Then she swallowed the creamy substance and said with a drunken smile. "I want you to lick me again...down there."

"With pleasure." He said turning her around.

Pushing her down, and raising her backside up, he buried his face into her sex, tasting her amazing sweetness again. After minutes of teasing, a pleasurable feeling enveloped him as his excitement grew again hearing her moaning and loud panting. He wanted nothing more than to have her and feel her softness all over him.

Pulling her hips closer, he placed himself at her entrance, ready to be merged with her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

Nodding her head, and with a seductive look on her face, she whispered.

"Yes...please."

With one great thrust, he entered her. A loud cry left her mouth as his length filled her up. Then as he started to move his hips the painful sensation slowly subsided, followed by a more pleasurable one.

Holding onto her hips, with amazement Maul watched as his length disappeared in her beautiful body every time he slammed his body against hers. It was a wonderful sight to behold, he thought excitedly.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Ahsoka whimpered feeling a great build-up within her body. Gradually, she started to enjoy this feeling that felt foreign but also familiar at the same time. Every time his body collided with hers the sensation of joy and lust enveloped her senses giving her a vast amount of satisfaction.

Turning her around, he lifted her legs up to his shoulders and as he re-entered her, he gazed into her eyes and said.

"I can go on forever if you want me to."

"Can you?" She teased and then placing her hand on his chest she pinched one of his nipples bringing a wicked grin to Maul's face.

While they were having fun, the tree above them pulsed with a faint glow barely visible to a naked eye.

"I want to make you happy." Maul mumbled as his lips found hers again.

"You are making me happy." She snickered looking into his eyes. "Just keep on doing what you're doing." She panted while his chest rubbed against her sensitive nipples.

Picking up his pace and within minutes he brought her to her peak shaking her body with a stunning release. As her fingers dug in his back, Ahsoka let out a cry while her legs trembled from the pleasure she just had experienced.

"Oh, Maker." She babbled breathing fast. "Amazing. You...are...amazing."

"Hmmm…indeed." Maul said with a sly grin keeping up his pace. "We're not done yet." He added breathlessly.

Hours later, and after several orgasms, Ahsoka's sweat-drenched body collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be intimate with him.

"I feel tired." She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Let's get some rest then." Maul replied planting a kiss on her forehead.

Feeling a little cold, she got up and after getting dressed, she handed Maul his clothes.

"Did you notice the moons haven't moved at all?" Maul said with a big yawn staring at the sky.

"Hmm…. no...I did not." Ahsoka replied snuggling up against him.

"Strange." He muttered. Then within minutes, they both fell asleep not realizing the scenery surrounding them slowly morphed into a different place. A place of peace and harmony.

Deep within the caverns of the Lothal Jedi Temple, a golden glowing light enveloped the stone-walled room where an astonished padawan and his Master stood staring at the amazing mural of the Mortis gods showing a picture of the Daughter, Father, and Son.

"What is happening, my Master?" He asked gaping at the wall.

A small smile appeared on the Master's ancient face and then in a raspy, deep voice he said.

"The Force is finally balanced my young Padawan. And with that, a new era would rise that would change everything."

**Hello, my loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed this short story of Maul and Ahsoka or Mahsoka:D May the Force be with you. Reviews are welcome!  
**

**If you like my stories, feel free to check out my other ones here on Fanfiction. Find me on Pinterest or on Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations. **

**Also look me up on Amazon for my original sci-fi/fantasy books, Chora and Marked (Crystal Saga series) **

**Regards,**

**Edit**


End file.
